Mustangs, Beer & a Teenage Dream
by 500daysofCharlieRae
Summary: AU!Supernatural. Dean Winchester is the new kid at Millard North High School and he's set his sights on a popular girl called Wren. Dean/OC. Plenty of cameos for good measure. [Later chapters may have explicit content]
1. Chapter 1

The Millard North High School billboard loomed over the school parking lot. Dean had begged his dad to just let him drop out of school altogether. He didn't need the grades and there were only a few months left of the senior year. His younger brother Sammy, however, was desperate to go. So of course, Dean had to go too. Which was kind of ridiculous, since the elementary school was over five kilometers away from here.

"Stay out of trouble." His dad called out to him as he got out of the black Impala. Sam waved from the backseat, a broad smile across his face.

He pulled his backpack higher over his shoulder and made his way through the crowds of students. He hated starting a new school so close to end of the school year, and he just knew he was going to be bored of out his mind in most of his classes.

Already he could feel eyes on him. The new kid. He barely reacted when a young girl suddenly falls into step walking next to him.

"Hey." She said, in a low velvety voice. He looked down to see a very pretty blonde girl. Big brown eyes looked up at him, as she played with one of her earrings. She had a cute short, spiky hair cut, and for a moment, Dean doesn't object to coming to Millard North High.

"Hey, how's it going?" He said it with confidence. He never had any trouble speaking to girls, and this one was no exception. She smiled but didn't respond. Just continued to stare up at him, chewing on her gum. "Can I walk you to class?" Her smile widens and she takes hold of his arm as they walk into the building.

He had a few more glances as he walked down the halls, heard a few whispers, but it's not anything he wasn't already used to. The school walls were decorated in greens, blues and silvers. Posters hanging everywhere, displaying their school mascot and the date for the big football game, and of course the senior prom. Dean groans as he realises that there's a chance he may actually have to go to a prom.

He left his new female friend at her classroom door with a playful wink as he pulled out his timetable to find out what he first class was. Biology. He was bored already.

He managed to drift through most of the morning. He was actually surprised that he didn't have more students approaching him, asking him questions, trying to be polite. God, he hated that. He preferred being left alone.

Of course, every school has that one kid.. .

"Hey, are you new around here?"

Dean rolls his eyes. _And there he is._ "Yeah, what gave it away?"

"I've never seen you before." The young boy studied him more closely which made Dean step away slightly. Apparently not a fan of personal space. This boy was shorter than Dean, and much skinnier. He had floppy hair and great big eyes, too big for his face.

"You're quite the detective, aren't you?" Dean's tact for disguising mockery as a genuine observation just seemed to get better with practise.

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to be. I'd like to be a detective. Or a profiler. Something like that." He smiled up at Dean and he couldn't help but smile back. This kid was a complete and utter nerd but for whatever reason, Dean liked him. So he didn't object when he followed him all of the way to the cafeteria hall and suggested sitting together at lunch.

"What did you say your name was?" Dean asked as they walked with their lunch trays to a table by the window.

"I'm Garth!" He said it with enthusiasm and reached out a hand to Dean who he took it awkwardly. This boy was so strange.

"I'm Dean."

Garth doesn't stop talking after that, and Dean only half listens as he takes in the sight of the dining hall. His attention is drawn to a crowded table across the room. Sat around the table were three girls surrounded by jocks. One girl in particular stood out to him. She had long, honey-blonde hair and wore denim shorts and a red plaid shirt. She was beautiful and by now Dean wasn't sure how long he had been staring. Apparently it was long enough for Garth to notice.

"Pretty girls, huh?" He snorted out an appreciative sound before he took another big bite of his sandwich.

Dean shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "I guess. Looks more like an infomercial on herpes prevention." Garth looked up at Dean and scoffed.

"Dude, that's gross."

Dean couldn't help his curiosity. "Who's the blonde girl?"

Garth didn't even need to look up to know who Dean was talking about. "That's Wren. I have economics with her. She seems nice. I think she has a boyfriend." The last part of what Garth said didn't seem to deter Dean as he continued to stare at Wren.

"I'm gonna talk to her." He said, matter-of-fact.

"Really? You are such a dude." Dean raised an eyebrow at Garth. "When?"

"Right now." He said as he stood up from the table. Garth looked up at him in both awe and disbelief as he casually walked across the room, past the other tables to reach the far end. She seemed more beautiful the closer he got to her, and suddenly he felt an unfamiliar feeling. Nerves. He tried to ignore it and walk further, and he almost made it to the table, but then Wren glanced over in his direction and his eyes could no longer focus. He instead stopped by the nearest table of girls and took a seat. "Hey, I'm dean." He said as he forced a smirk. The girls at the table giggled, Garth looked confused and Dean couldn't understand why he buckled. That had never happened before.

Luckily the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch break. Without another word he quickly got up from the table and left the cafeteria, as Garth followed closely behind.

"Dude, what happened?" He had to walk quicker to keep up with Dean's long strides.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"You said you were going to talk to her."

"Not right at that second."

"Did you freak out?"

"No, that's just part of my game plan. Just be cool, okay?" Garth slowed down to a stop outside of his classroom, but still watched as Dean carried on walking down the hall.

Dean had only become ever so slightly lost, but eventually found his next class. Room 308.

He had actually forgotten what subject this was but walked into the room anyway, without checking his timetable.

When he saw Wren sat at one of the middle desks, he was almost tempted to walk back out again.

His hesitation in the doorway made Wren look up at him. She had piercing blue eyes and soft lips.

_Get a grip._

As more students walked past him and filled the room, he noticed that the only free chair left was the one behind Wren. He quickly walked past her and clumsily tossed his bag under the table. She quickly turned around to steal a glance at him and then directed her attention to the board at the front of the room. As Dean looked up, he read the words written on the board: 12th Grade Sex Ed.

The voice in his head groaned. He had just about recovered from his earlier embarrassment, and this class was about to implement a whole other load.

He suddenly felt more eager than ever for the school day to end.

**A/N: I was listening to the song 'Teenage Dirtbags' on the way home and this little story manifested in my brain box. Fluffy for now, but it will move up to an M rating (of course.)**

**Oh! I'm also reading 'FanGirl' by Rainbow Rowell. It's awesome and one of the characters is named Wren. I may have borrowed that name for this OC. In fact, I also borrowed the novel's location too. Seriously, check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_He must be the new kid._ Wren thought to herself as she watched him stand awkwardly in the doorway. He had looked right at her, and then averted his gaze around the room nervously; looking anywhere but directly at her. When he walked past where she was sat, slumping himself on the chair behind, his bag must have hit her own chair. She turned to catch a quick glance, but they immediately made eye contact so she turned away.

_He's cute. Very cute. But odd._

Out of habit, Wren played with her hair; twisting it around her finger. A shamefully flirty gesture, but that didn't stop her. She would never say it aloud, but she liked the attention from the boys at school. Who wouldn't?

Sex Ed dragged; despite the jokes being passed around that the class would probably be finished in less than two minutes. Wren doodled on her pad of paper and kept her eyes on the clock. Willing for the school day to end. At first the teacher placed a drawn diagram on the projector; pointing to various parts of the female anatomy and naming them out loud. _A senior class and there are still giggles at the word 'clitoris'_ . Wren rolled her eyes. Then when he pulled over the TV one of the boys from the back called out something like "finally, let's get to the porno!" That got a few giggles but they all knew that all they were going to see was the correct way to sheath a banana with a condom. _Standard stuff._

When the bell rang, Wren quickly moved out of her chair, but no one was moving quicker than the new kid behind her. He grabbed his bag from under the table and made a b-line for the door. Another girl quickly caught up with him though and held onto his bicep. Wren wondered if he knew that cute, brown-eyed, pixie-haired girl was only a bottle blonde.

As Wren walked out of the room she could still see them walking down the hall. The girl stopped at her locker, but continued talking to the new kid.

_He looks bored._ Wren thinks to herself. _Just shut up, Meg._

As Wren walked past the two of them, the boy looked up at her so she smiled at him. He immediately smiled back and after a few beats, he was walking by the side of her.

"I'm Dean." _Suave. _

"Hi, I'm Wren."

"I know." He answered straight away. Wren looked up at him questioningly.

"You know?"

"Uh, yeah. I met this guy called Garth. He has a huge crush on you."

Wren smiled. "He's in my economics class."

"Yeah, he told me." He smirked at her.

Wren had to look away, biting her lower lip. His eyes were a stunning green. They looked right through her and it made Wren's stomach flip. She had to change the subject. Move the attention to Dean.

"Watch out for that Meg, she's got her eyes on you." Dean raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder. Presumably to where Meg was still stood. "So where did you transfer from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

The halls were busy as students hurried to exist the front doors. When a group of jocks push past Wren, Dean natural placed an arm around her. Pulling her closer to him. _Very, very suave. _

"Why did you move?"

"My dads job. He's in marketing."

"What about your mom?"

"She's not around." He was quick to answer that one. It made Wren wonder why she left but decided it was best not to ask that one.

"So it's just you and your dad?"

"And my younger brother Sam."

"What does-"

"Whoa, what's with the interrogation?" He held the door open for Wren and himself to walk through, then followed one step behind her as they walked down the concrete steps into the school's courtyard entrance.

"I don't know. I was just curious." She then stopped to face him. "Some friends and I are heading out to Zorinsky Lake tomorrow night, if you wanted to tag along."

"You sure your friends wont mind?"

"No, not at all. Besides, Meg will probably be there. So you'll definitely have at least two people there who will be pleased to see you."

"Two people, huh? Well I'd hate to let you down."

"No, not me. Garth. I'm friends with his cousin and she usually makes him drive us down there in his truck." Wren tried not to smile as his cocky smile faded. "I'll see you there?" She didn't wait for him to respond. Just carried on walking down through the parking lot. When she was sure he wouldn't be able to see, she let her smile spread broadly across her face.

**A/N: This is completely by the by, but when I envision Wren, I imagine Julianne Hough's character in Footloose. I have a slight girl crush on Julianne Hough. Obviously the OC can be whoever the hell you want her to be, but I just thought I'd throw that in there. I don't know why. I'll stop talking now.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost nine o'clock when Dean parked up by the lake. It took a lot of persuasion for his dad to let him borrow the Impala, but he decided the battle was worth it when he saw a couple of girls down by the water. He Wasn't able to see Wren, but these girls were undeniably smokin'.

He started waking down to the make-shift log benches they had gathered together. Garth was talking to a girl who was way out of his league, but kind enough to humour him. A few other guys were stood around while one of them opened a crate a beer.

Garth was first to see Dean.

"Hey, man!" He called out, waving towards him. Some of the girls looked over.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Playing it cool as always.

One of the girls stood up and walked over to him. "You're Dean, right?" She had long dark hair and full lips. She stroked her tongue over her front teeth seductively and Dean smiled in response.

"That's right. I don't think we've met."

"I'm Ruby. Want to get a beer?" He opened his mouth to speak but she had already pulled onto his arm, leading him to the group of boys with the crate.

"This is Dean, he's a friend of mine. You gonna share the beers?" One of the taller jock-types handed her two bottles. She then lead them both back to one of the logs, sitting at an angle so that she was facing toward Dean.

The lake was so peaceful as the sun was setting over the horizon, reflecting orange and red shimmers across the water. The air was still warm, and the smell of the beer and Ruby's perfume was intoxicating.

"Hey Wren." One of the girls called out. Dean looked up immediately to see Wren and another girl approach the group. Suddenly, Ruby and all of the other girls blurred in his vision. Wren was wearing a white loose fitting playsuit. It hugged her figure in all the right places and her long blonde tousled hair almost came down past her chest; an area Dean didn't want to spend too much time focusing on, else he wouldn't be able to stand up any time soon.

She was looking right at him and he really did thank his lucky stars he was there that night.

Ruby was still talking to him and he had a hard time pretending to listen. Especially when the tall jock walked overt to Wren and started up a conversation. He handed her a beer and she was laughing and he was casually stroking her arm and Dean suddenly remembered what Garth had said about her having a boyfriend.

Ruby must have noticed that Dean wasn't paying attention. She had gotten up and walked over to one of the other boys, who threw a smug smile Dean's way. That's when Wren looked over at Dean, and noticing he was sat alone, she excused herself from the boy she was talking to and walked over to him.

"So you came," She was all smiles and warmth and then he couldn't stop looking at her lips. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Yeah, I came. Didn't want to let Garth down, you know?" She laughed at that and it's a seductive sound. It travelled straight down and already he could feel his pants tighten.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Not really, he thought to himself. Not sure if I could trust myself around you right now. Of course he agreed and he followed her silently further up the dirt path until you could barely hear the others; their playful shouts and laughter a soft hum in the distance.

Eventually the two of them came to a small deck leading over the water. Wren walked to the end and sat on the edge; her feet dangling over the side. Dean positioned himself next to Wren, mirroring her.

Neither of them spoke for a moment and it came with such a natural comfort that Dean wasn't used to. So he was the first to speak.

"You look great." He looked up at her with a genuine smile. She smiled back but didn't blush. Usually the girls blush.

"Thank you." Another wave of silence passed them. Then Wren was the one to speak up.

"So what does your dad do?"

"I told you, he's in marketing." Dean takes a long swig from his bottle.

"How come your mom left?"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

Wren shrugged. "Best way to get to know someone."

"Well how about I ask you a few questions." He gave her a long sideways look and it made her grin.

"Okay. Shoot"

"What do your parents do?"

"They foster children."

Dean considered that before asking, "Are they fostering you?". Wren nods. "What about your real parents?"

"That's way too heavy for right now." She waved a hand to dismiss him, then took a long sip from her beer bottle. For a moment she looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. It didn't take long for her to compose herself and plaster on the familiar confident smile. "So, are you ready?" She downed the remainder of the beer bottle.

"Ready for what?"

It happened too quickly. Before Dean knew where to look, she has stood up and swiftly removed her shoes and jewellery. Then shimmied out of her playsuit. Dean let out an audible sigh as he watched her remove her bra and toss it onto the pile of clothing. Her breasts were firm and rounded and Dean's pants felt tighter than ever. He had never seen a naked girl in real life before, and he was slightly disappointed when the panties stayed on.

Wren turned and jumped into the water, turning to face Dean as soon as she came up to the surface. "Your turn."

Dean let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know."

"C'mon, just do it!"

The truth was, he was more than confident with his body. He had played basketball for years at his old school, so he knew he was in good shape. It was the growing bulge in his pants that he was more self-conscious about.

It was getting darker and the moon light was casting a blue hue over the lake. It made Wren's skin glow. He knew if he didn't do this now, he was going to be kicking himself later. In one swift motion he pulled off his shoes and socks. Kicked off his pants and then flung his t-shirt into the already existing pile of clothing.

His dramatic dive splashed water everywhere, even on some of the dry clothes on the deck. Wren's laugh echoed across the lake and Dean didn't think twice about what he was going to do next.

He reached out to touch her cheek, brushing softly over her bottom lip with his thumb. Wren's smile faded as Dean moved closer to her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, welcoming the kiss. Her lips were warm, even in the cool water. The kiss was soft and sweet. Dean didn't want to push it, but when Wren parted her lips and stroked his bottom lip with her tongue, he knew she was as familiar with this as he was. He deepened the kiss and she pulled her body against his. He could feel her breasts against his chest but tried to resist the urge to touch them.

She let out a breathy moan against his mouth. This was definitely his area of expertise, although he had never before made out with a girl whilst also trying to stay afloat in water. He pulled away from the kiss and held onto her arm as he swam closer to the deck. He helped to lift her onto the edge so she could climb out and then pushed himself up onto it with his arms.

As soon as he stood up, her body was against his. This time his arms were free and his hands dropped down to her ass. She pushed her pelvis against him and his cock jumped. She must have felt it because she smiled and pressed harder against him.

She slowed down the kiss, broke away slightly as she lowered herself on the deck, pulling him down on top of her. Then resumed the kiss fiercely. Dean's mind was on overload. There was a half naked girl underneath him, rocking her hips against his. Doing amazing things with her tongue He wanted to touch more of her but didn't want it to go too far. He could barely contain himself as it was.

When Wren whispered in his ear, it was almost enough to push him over the edge.

"Touch me, Dean."

The way she parted her legs as she squirmed beneath him made him realise exactly what she meant.

He moved himself off of her slightly, so that he was lying next to her. Slowly he moved his hand under the waistband of her underwear; fingertips lightly treading across her smooth skin. Her breath hitched slightly as he came to her warm center. Cautiously, he entered one finger inside of her. She closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper. She looked like she was bracing herself for something incredible. The truth was, Dean didn't exactly know what to do. He'd seen guys do it in movies, but he didn't know what the technique was. Plus he was a little distracted because _fuck._ He was _inside_ of her. He could feel her slick wetness, her warmth. He breasts fully exposed in front of him.

She began to move her hips so he tried to find a rhythmic movement; watching her face for signals.

"You'll have to tell me what to like."

"Keep doing that… More… another finger."

He obliged and inserted a second finger. She covered his hand with her own, keeping with that steady rhythm. She then pushed her hips up so that he sunk deeper inside of her.

Her breathing quickened and her brow was tensed. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he had watched a lot of porn over the years. It was so different to see it happening in front of him. Knowing that he was the one making her feel this way. It worked him up so much that every time her thigh bumped against his groin, he was sure he was close to coming in his pants.

He lowered his head and covers her mouth with his, stifling any groans she was making. Breaking the kiss, but keeping his face next to hers he asks her again.

"What else?"

She opened her eyes then. Thought for a moment as she licked her lips. "Did you take notes in Sex Ed?" She was breathy when she spoke, still absorbed in the sensation of his fingers fucking her.

"I was a little distracted." He thought back to sitting behind her in class. Watching her as she twirled her hair. Those shorts she was wearing…

"Touch me here." She moved his thumb to a slight nub above her opening. He started to rub it softly and she moaned louder.

His hand was at an awkward angle, and he kept losing that spot she liked. He went back to kissing her. As soon as his tongue darted in her mouth he felt her spasm around his fingers; tightening. He didn't break the kiss as her whole body shook. His mouth dulling out any cries that she made. As she whimpered his name, her hand brushed against his cock. It made him jump back a little. She was still laying there, breathing heavy. Then she let out a low laugh.

"Have you ever done that before?" Dean shook his head. "Could have fooled me." He smirked then. Admittedly he had never gone past second base with a girl. "So has a girl ever touched you?"

Suddenly he felt self-conscious again. Firstly because his erection was so blatantly obvious right then and Wren's eyes kept drifting down towards it. Secondly because it occurred to him that this girl had had a lot more sexual experience than he had.

"Lay down." She said, and he did without question. He watched her as she positioned herself in front of him. "Mind if I…?" She pulled on his underwear and he lifted his hips to help her slide them off. His erection hit his stomach. He was completely naked. So exposed in front of her. Her eyes were everywhere. Taking the sight of him in.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and Dean's breath caught in his throat. Slowly she lowered her mouth onto it. Kissed it softly on the tip. She then parted her lips and trailed her tongue all the way from the tip to the base. Once she was at the tip again she opened her mouth and fully engulfed him. Dean made a sound he had never heard before. It was dark and wanting. He reached out and pushed back Wren's hair so he could see her face; watching her as she took him fully in her mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Wren…" His voice was thick. "I'm gonna come."

Instead of pulling away like he thought she would. She squeezed him harder and sucked more as she pulled him deeper into her mouth. He had to resist the urge to thrust up. It was so hard for him to lay still. Dean let out a guttural cry as his body jerked. His hips were involuntarily rising with each spasm. He felt his cock pulsating against her tongue as he came inside of her mouth.

She wiped away at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as she sat up in front of him. By then Dean was too dazed and dumb to say anything. All he could do was watch her in amazement. She leant over him and kissed him softly on the lips. Then whispered in his ear once again.

"Any chance I could have a ride home?"


End file.
